pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gladion (Lightsoul)
Gladion is a major recurring character in the Lightsoul series. He joined Shadow's team in the Sun & Moon series. History Prior to Lightsoul: Sun & Moon He was originally a member of the Aether Foundation together with his mother, Lusamine, and his sister, Lillie. However, over time, he noticed his mother's obsession with the Ultra Beasts and realized that she would ruin Alola if she let Ultra Beasts into the region. For this reason, he decided to leave the foundation, only telling Wicke of his departure. Before leaving, he stole one of the three Type: Null created to be a weapon to attack Ultra Beasts. Lightsoul: Sun & Moon TBA Personality When Gladion first appeared, he was distant from his sister because he blamed himself for why Lillie was unable to touch Pokémon. He is shown as being impatient, as seen in Revealing the Stuff of Legend!, when he demanded the guardian deities hurry up as they waited to save his mother. As shown in Showdown on Poni Island!, Gladion has a faith in his Pokémon to let them battle each other to train, without giving them any kind of command. He also showed that he is happy whenever his Pokémon does well, as shown when he bumped his hist with one of his Lycanroc's fists after it defeated Lycanroc. Pokemon On Hand Ride Pokemon Temporary Unknown Gallery Gladion Adventures.png|Gladion in the manga Lillie family photo.png|A younger Gladion with his mother and sister Sun Moon Gladion.png GladionMaBoli.png|Gladion throwing the Ultra Ball containing Umbreon Gladion Continental Crush pose.png|Gladion and Lycanroc performing the pose for Continental Crush Dark Memory anime.png Fairy Memory anime.png Fire Memory anime.png Steel Memory anime.png SM049 23.png Gladion_Menacing_Moonraze_Maelstrom_pose.png Gladion_Ultra_Guardian_outfit.png|As an Ultra Guardian Gladion_Devastating_Drake_pose.png Gladion Z-Ring.png|Gladion's Z-Ring Rock Memory anime.png Achievements Alola Island Challenge *Akala Island Grand Trial (prior to A Glaring Rivalry!; received the Rockium Z) *Verdant Cavern trial (prior to Filling the Light with Darkness!; received the Normalium Z) *Vast Poni Canyon trial (prior to Showdown on Poni Island!; received the Dragonium Z) Normaliumz.png|Normalium Z (used by Silvally) Rockiumz.png|Rockium Z (earned in Akala Island grand trial) (used by Lycanroc) Dragoniumz.png|Dragonium Z (earned in Vast Poni Canyon trial) Lunaliumz.png|Lunalium Z (mostly used by Lunala) Voice actors *Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese) *Eddy Lee (English) *Lori Phillips (English; young) Trivia *Nobuhiko Okamoto voiced Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist), Hikaru Asahina (Brother Conflict), Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Power Rangers Mystic Force; Japanese Dub), and Katsuki Bakugō (My Hero Academia) *Gladion shares some similarities with Silver: Both are rivals who stole their first Pokémon and are children of main antagonists. *Gladion is the only rival to own a Legendary Pokémon. *Gladion is the only Trainer in the anime with multiple Pokémon to keep all of his Pokémon in non-standard Poké Balls. *Gladion is the only Ultra Guardian member who is secretly one of the founding members until it is revealed in SM087. *Gladion is the first rival to be a relative of a main character. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Rivals Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon Category:Ultra Guardians